Hour of the Beast
by Bowser da King
Summary: He hated his enemies, but he knew he would've rather died at Kirito's hands if he had merely known he would suffer at the hands of the Infernal Demons had he not died honorably... Now he shall suffer at the hands of the Infernal Queen of Demons... Oneshot. SEVERE Sugou bash-SLAUGHTERING! MWAHAHAHAHA!


**Author's Note: And now for something different.**

** Personally, I think Sugou got off a little TOO easy for someone like him. So it hit me. I knew I was eventually going to do a crossover story, but I wanted to do two franchises that were nearly unrelated and never done previously. I was in the mood for a Bayonetta fic, but don't know much of the storyline on the game but yet I designed a Dragora for it anyways. So while Sugou is the only character directly seen in the fic other than figments of his growing insanity, Bayonetta herself doesn't appear; Grandis and Dragora are summoning the Infernal Demons the entire fic, though Queen Sheba seems to be doing some action herself as well. Each death that Sugou suffers in this fic is shared with that of a Bayonetta boss or mini-boss.**

**Summary: Sugou Nobuyuki getting sent to prison was perhaps something he would think would be his lucky break against being killed by Kirito, but is it true prison is indeed a better sanctuary than death at the hands of Kirito? Or has he simply found himself the targets of beings of the great Inferno…?**

**Crossover Franchises:**

**Sword Art Online (Anime/Manga) and Bayonetta (Game)**

**OCs: Heavily implied Grandis appearance in perhaps his single most darkest role, Dragora the Infernal (Debut), Mysterious Surprise OC**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Hour of the Beast:**

_Had I known this would all happen, I ask myself why I didn't just let Kirito kill me on the spot…_

_Because surely it is better than the hell I am experiencing…_

-6 days, 6 hours, and 6 minutes earlier-

It was Sugou's first night in prison and it had already felt like 66 years at most. Hell, probably a lot more than that, but the ominous voice that constantly rang through his mind seemed bent on ensuring Sugou will not get another chance.

"What are these voices?! Who are you?!"

"_De moitos patadas e socos, el morrerá."_

A faint whisper was all he heard, but almost immediately he felt many, skeletal hands grab at him through a gate symbol and drag him into some other dimension.

He was wide awake for the entire thing as he helplessly struggled against thousands of arms forcing him into this unknown void of a hell. He looked around as he was surprisingly calm all of a sudden.

"So… This is my punishment?" Sugou asks to himself as he hears rather demonic laughter of some kind from behind him, turning to see a hulking cloaked figure, whose blue eyes seemed to glow right through the darkness of its hood.

"Who are you?! Where is this?! Isn't prison enough for all I've done?!"

"_De arriba, o ave debe atacar."_

However, despite the hopeless director of RECTO would plead, the being chose not to answer right away, but long before that he felt himself suddenly pinned to the very ground, by some Avian that was even more horrifying than who stood before him.

The Avian merely cocked its head a bit at Sugou, almost as if it were curious, before quickly biting onto the victim's torso and pulling upward on the man's body. Nothing could be seen of the cloaked figure's face, but he was sure as hell grinning as to what he was seeing.

Soon the force of the Avian's bite eventually tore Sugou in half, his upper body creepily still alive and moving as his blood and entrails litter the ground, as the Avian devoured the piece of the victim's corpse it held in its beak.

-5 days, 5 hours, 5 minutes-

Sugou awoke to his heart rate beating fast as hell as to what his mind had experienced that night, but oddly enough, it was still night time, and the other jail cells were oddly empty, with nothing but severely mutilated corpses taking the places of the prisoners, the guards walking by seemingly turning into skeletal demons before Sugou snapped out of it with a scream.

"Whoa, calm down there. First night here and you feel like we're torturing you somehow." One guard said to Sugou as he passed by, but there was no sign of sympathy in the guard's eye at all as he walked off soon afterwards. Soon Sugou could've sworn he was starting to lose it. Perhaps it was merely the pain that Kirito had caused him.

Or perhaps this was something telling him they're happy Kirito let them torture the new victim rather than a simple death at he who would've simply ended it swiftly even if it would be painful as hell.

It was night again and Sugou found himself asleep again.

"Don't let the aftermath of this get to you! Nothing can possibly be any worse than this!"

"_Abaixo, un Dragón devora a alma do condenado."_

Suddenly Sugou came to a horrifying realization as to who the voice that was muttering these odd sentences was. None other than Asuna, but the tone she had was quiet and oddly calm despite how much he had violated her.

"Asuna?! What's the meaning of this?!" Sugou yelled as he heard the half of the building behind him shattering as he heard what sounded like a demonic Elephant roar, as he turns a little too late to see a massive set of jaws grabbing Sugou.

"The fuck?! Stop this madness!"

However, while he was flailing in horror as this Dragon-like being shook him around a bit, he could've sworn he saw Asuna standing before him, with an oddly Cheshire Cat-like grin as she snaps her fingers as the Dragon tosses Sugou up to and grabs him so his head and feet hang out of its mouth from the sides, before suddenly smashing Sugou's head against the cold, unforgiving pavement, his skull in pieces, his brain splattered everywhere, and tons of blood across the concrete, as soon like the Avian, the Dragonic being devoured the remaining bits of Sugou's body.

-4 days, 4 hours, 4 minutes-

Sugou woke up with a gasp this time, greeted again by an overly high heartbeat beating from his own chest.

"Calm your nerves… This is probably only a coincidence… None of it can be real…" Sugou said to try and calm himself, before he heard a rather creepy laughter… Laughter from Asuna's own voice, but he was unable to see his "ex-fiancé" anywhere, but instead on the other side of his cell bars was the cloaked figure again, but this time he merely laughed and removed his hood to get a clear look at Sugou…. But there was nothing humanoid about the being's appearance before the next thing he knew he was dragged into a vacuum-like sphere, the being stomping his foot down as the entire building forms into a ball around the sphere.

"De todos os recunchos, puños esmagará a túa aqueles!" The being yelled as it kicked the ball of debris into the air, and the giant mass of metallic hair growing in length and disappearing into a summoning portal.

If Sugou could only move he'd be screaming in absolute terror.

In the air, two very strong, buff hands punt the ball of concrete into the air, as a 2nd pair of hands appearing and punting it in another direction, before a 3rd pair of hands was ready to punt as well, but simply spiked the ball into the ground as Sugou was conscious through all of this.

"I-Is… It o-over?!" Sugou asked in terror as he heard laughter from none other than Kirito's voice.

"You only wish it was over…" His voice said as the six arms that surrounded him, which just floated idly for the moment, suddenly started to punch at the ball as Sugou goes back to screaming in terror, before the hands punched the ball at once to where it shatters entirely, leaving behind an even messier pool of blood from Sugou's own destroyed body.

-3 days, 3 hours, 3 minutes-

Sugou woke up with another gasp and panting as if he was out of breath, but the atmosphere around him was not a very friendly one. Two guards stood outside his cell as they opened the door and forcefully dragged the criminal to a solitary confinement cell, both simply tossing the man into the cell to the point he hits the way hard enough to knock him out. The two guards, meanwhile, transformed into different forms as it became dark again.

"Do you think he's been through enough, master Grandis?" The intimidating Dragora the Infernal spoke as his hair composed wings flowed in the breeze.

"Not yet, actually. I think you and your demons should punish him a bit more before my own special treatment to him…"

"But… What about Queen Sheba? She'll become suspicious if she finds out that we're using her own personal demons outside of her realm!" Dragora asked as Grandis merely laughed beside him, completely aware they didn't shut the door to Sugou's new cell.

"Don't worry, I've prepared this ahead of time… Queen Sheba knows and gladly appreciates the more interesting victim she has at her disposal…" Grandis spoke as he slammed the door shut as both he and Dragora reverted to their guard disguises.

'_Queen Sheba? Who is this hell woman that tries and torture me?!'_ Sugou yelled in his mind before he blacked out.

When he awoke, he found himself in a pit of Centipedes and Millipedes, which were all biting off his flesh before he could even have the chance to scream. When they finally moved off, he was screaming in terror to find himself without his own skin yet still alive to see this.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?!" Sugou screamed words that he should've screamed when he still had the chance to live a normal life. Had he simply never interfered with Sword Art Online, he'd probably still be alive, and never had met Kirito to where the heroic player left him to suffer in this rotting hell.

"_A centopéia poderoso que moer inimigos existencia-non!"_

It was Kirito's voice who he heard from this time, as he heard a legitimate evil laughter from the teen who had proven himself far more deserving of Asuna's love than he had.

All his chances for redemption were gone in an instant that day.

Next thing Sugou saw is that he was hanging at the top of a giant tree, where he was in the same Bird Cage he kept Asuna in, as he suddenly heard the movement of a gigantic arthropod as it's body coiled around the tree he once called sanctuary, it's massive form crushing the tree to dust as the cage falls into a deep pit, where the skies became red as he came face to face with a gigantic Centipede that proceeded to coil around the Bird Cage, the cage shattering easily due to the gigantic arthropod's force, as next thing Sugou knew he was being coiled around by the Centipede, the gigantic demon trying to forcefully squeeze Sugou harder to where blood pours out of every part of his body, before ultimately crushing him into nothing but blood, bones, and guts.

-2 days, 2 hours, 2 minutes-

Sugou not only woke up screaming, but if anybody had heard him they could assume he had a heart attack of some kind.

"What are these visions in my mind?! Every day they get worse and painful! When is this going to end?!"

It never will, until it is decided by Grandis he's had more pain and suffering than he needs.

Dragora, however, believes he's already had enough a few days ago.

Grandis's decision, however, ultimately overrules that of Dragora's.

Regardless of what either said, however, Queen Sheba enjoyed the pleasure of torturing her victim in this way.

"_A araña grande debe alimentar as súas crías cos seus restos mortais!"_

Sugou found himself in yet another nightmare once he heard Asuna's laughter, but slowly the laughter became more demonic in sound as he was soon face to face against a gigantic spider, whose mandibles flamed with all the fire of hell.

"FUCK!" Sugou yelled as he tried to run away from the giant spider, but something didn't seem right with how the spider wasn't simply chasing him yet.

"Das miñas propias mans, meu xoguete debe ser forzado a experimentar o pracer da súa morte!"

How he knew to predict his own suffering so easily.

With the command of that demonic, feminine voice, he suddenly found his body wrapped in strings by gruesome, feminine hands as he was forcefully dragged towards the giant spider, every time he got free he was simply punched in the jaw and continued to be forced to the spider.

The spider's patience paid off quickly.

Soon enough the female Spider demon grabbed hold of Sugou's head, smashing the bastard's skull in to the point nobody could recognize it as a human face anymore, but didn't prevent him from screaming at all.

Soon after he heard the demonic laughter again, he found himself being sucked into a vortex below him as an even bigger Spider demon greeted him with the inferno of her mouth, as Sugou screamed in terror as he fell, but instead landed on a web.

He suddenly wished he never pursued Asuna or sexually assaulted her after all of this he has been experiencing.

It soon got worse as well.

Sugou was struggling to get free from the web, as suddenly he was surrounded by five human sized Spiders that each bit onto his head, his arms, and his legs, as Sugou screamed in absolute terror as his body was literally torn apart by the smaller Spiders, blood flowing from every cut wound caused by this assault.

-1 day, 1 hour, 1 minute-

Sugou woke up screaming in absolute fear, his vision blurring as he moved to the door of his confined cell and repeatedly banged on it.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! I REGRET EVERYTHING! I DON'T DESERVE THESE DEMONS PUNISHING ME! ASUNA! I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME! PLEASE!" Sugou screamed as he laughed a bit in fear and insanity as he heard a mix of Asuna and a demon's voice.

"Well, well, well….. The King Fairy asks for forgiveness after he's already lost any chance of redeeming himself…. Such a fool…" Asuna's voice said as she cackled deeply as her voice switched entirely to the demonic voice.

"WAIT?! WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT ASUNA! WHO ARE YOU?!" Sugou screamed desperate as to find any sanity to his crumbling world.

"Heh, pathetic mortal. I traveled to this universe by request of a handsome demon who was in turn requested by someone else to have me and my pets torture you. You think you're done so soon? We're only on the second to last punishment!" Queen Sheba's voice boomed into Sugou's mind, as soon Sugou found himself floating in a void of red and infernal flames, where the other demons who had punished Sugou's soul in the earlier days as soon a massive summon portal was forming.

"O meu puño ten o poder de un bico, deixe ese poder enviá-lo para o esquecemento!" Queen Sheba yelled as she charged up a massive punch as she propelled her giant fist right at the helpless Sugou as she punched him clear through the infero, out of the planet's grasp, and into the void of space.

-Hour of the Beast-

Sugou awoke screaming in fright, as his mind was filled with screams of mercy and demonic roars in his mind.

"Where am I?! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" He yelled in terror as he very slowly calmed, but only slightly to understand where he was.

He was in a snowy wasteland of an area. He was in his original cell, but the bars were gone. Slowly Sugou made his way through the prison, where he found a whole in the wall, finding nothing but an abandoned city covered in snow and ice. Sugou was shivering like heck in the cold, but he shrugged it off as he felt like he was already dead at this point.

If only he were.

If only he were killed by Kirito when they originally fought.

If only he never existed.

Everything he had done he suddenly wanted to have never happened. He wanted to have never met Asuna, and never have existed at all.

If only he had made sure all his crimes never existed at all.

"Where is this?" He said as he sheepishly walked for what seemed like hours, eventually coming across a house in the middle of nowhere. In the windows he saw Kirito and Asuna, both of which married to each other, while keeping an eye on two children, with Asuna holding an infant in her arms.

At this rate, as much as the royal bastard he had been all his fucking life, he knew whatever came to him next he deserved it at this rate.

Soon the sight of the house disappeared as he ended up in the middle of nowhere, with a Hospital visible in the distance.

He was quick to realize that even in this snow, however, he was not alone…

Something was behind him, standing there, waiting as its red eyes glow and its white body hide itself in the ensuing blizzard. Sugou ran for all his life, but before he could scream he found his throat torn open by a surprise attack of the mysterious creature, then he passed out…

I assumed I was dead right then and there… I thought my pain would all be over… Nothing mattered to me anymore… Nothing… Not Asuna… Not revenge against Kirito for ruining my life… Nothing… This experience showed me I am my own enemy for why I am suffering.

_The last thing I see, before the long endless void, was the menacing laughter of my own enemies, with a White Deinonychus holding what appears to be my own heart in its jaws… The organ crushed and blood everywhere in the white… I no longer exist nor do I even want to return…_

**In order of appearances:**

**Madama Butterfly (The Fists Demon)**

**Malphas (The Avian Demon)  
**

**Gomorrah (The Dragonic Demon)**

**Hekatoncheir (The Six Armed Demon)**

**Scolopendra (The Giant Centipede Demon)**

**Phantasmaraneae (The Spider Demon)**

**Queen Sheba (The Queen of Demons)**

**Ghost Raptor (OC)**


End file.
